


Light Found in the Wake of Darkness

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Intimacy, Kissing, Painting, Sleepless nights, Touching, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: What if Quynh couldn't sleep?What if nights beneath the ocean's depths robbed her of a nights sleep, beside her love?What does she do then?On a night where sleep is far from the troubled warrior; she paints.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Light Found in the Wake of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Hello all! This is my first fic for The Old Guard, and it's always a little nerve wrecking writing for a new fandom, yes? 
> 
> But since I watched the movie a few months ago, a relationship between Andy and Quynh was nagging my brain. And of course a conversation with the evil Solrosan--who I love dearly--resulted in this short, but soft, fic. I am gifting it to her, since I likely wouldn't have grown the balls to write, and post, for this pair. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Perhaps I will be seeing more of you all!

It’s been a year, three hundred and sixty five glorious days with her love, and yet the nights never become easier. The hours grow longer as sleep evades her, it’s nights like these she grabs the bag she’s brought on their trip, and sets up camp on the spacious balcony. The stars shine bright, the moon illuminating an otherwise black sky, enhancing the breathtaking view, providing her with just enough light to see. Her eyes have since grown accustomed to the dark, evolving almost in a way that is helpful for missions at night. 

Though they are on vacation, a secluded Island somewhere in the Bahamas; for once their location is of a little interest. Far enough away from any signs of civilization and company, where seclusion would normally bring anxiety, this time it's a breath of fresh air. Almost as fresh as the warm, salty breeze that whirls through her long, black hair, swirling and tangling it against her shoulders where it rests on her back. 

She’s out there far longer than it usually takes for Andy to stir, noticing she’s no longer providing warmth beside her, and wanders out to find her. Her footsteps are soft and sure, likely in hopes to not startle her, and stop just outside the balcony doors. 

“Nightmare?” The question is as quiet as the wind, but carries all the support and concern she can feel radiating off of Andy. 

Quynh shakes her head, having unwavering focus on the task at hand. The barely audible patter starts up, signaling Andy’s approach, closing the small space between them until she can almost feel the heat of Andy’s breath against her cooling skin. It’s comfortable, an old aura of security that’s been felt for longer than she recalls. The sounds of waves lapping up the shore, leaves wrestling on trees in the distance, filling the void their silence brings. But it is not unwelcome, it is familiar and enjoyable; never in the way of awkwardness. 

And she supposes that’s the kind of thing that comes with knowing someone better than yourself, loving them longer than loves been around, and cherishing time that’s been taken by loss of immortality. But even then, to Quynh, their love will forever be eternal. 

“You’re troubled.” It’s an assessment rather than a question, an observation in the way her shoulders held stiff, knuckles white as they clutch a wooden handle paint brush. How she relaxes almost immediately as the words leave velvety soft lips. 

“The world is so dark...I’ve had no light for centuries.” Quynh turns to face Andy, her pale skin bathed in the moon’s light; she looks exquisite. She tries to remember the amount of times she’s seen her like this, open, soft, pliable and vulnerable in a way that only Quynh knows. “You know I’ve forgotten how bright the moon is, the pattern of the stars...” She trails off, turning her face up to the sky with a slight smile on her full lips. 

There’s a pain in Andy’s eyes, just fleeting before it’s gone, but lingering long enough for Quynh to see. 

“Sleep has been nonexistent.” Her brush returns to canvas, sweeping white through blues and blacks, painting the sky above. “Too many nights where I cannot find rest.” She laughs, it’s a humorless sound. “I gave up, after a time, on ever being freed. And once I was, well.” She pauses, thoughtful for a moment. “I thought rest would come easy.” 

It was a joke, a cruel one, and even the weight of Andy beside her was not enough to bring sleep in the night. Her mind unwilling to take respite in the night, but only in the day where the darkness didn’t consume her. 

“So I paint,” she offers quietly. A skill she’s known for hundreds of years. It was once she was trapped, unable to be free, did she envision her next artwork. Maybe even get the chance to paint the beautiful physique that makes up the woman behind her. 

The same woman who’s steps grew closer, until there was no space to speak of between them. She finds herself leaning against the warm, soft flesh that meets her bare back; nipples brushing against her skin as Andy pulls her tight to press a soft kiss under her ear. A smile pulls at her lips, her hand falls once more from the picture of the waters, moon, sky and stars surrounding them, tipping her head for better exposure of her throat. 

Andy takes the silent invitation to trail her lips down her jugular, leaving hot, wet imprints of her mouth in their wake. It’s intimate and tender without being arousing, delicate presses of lips dot down her neck, tracing her collarbone in effort to soothe. Her heart warms, blooms in her chest until it's almost constricting against her ribcage; making it hard to breathe. 

She’s had years to know what it’s like to suffocate, to drown, but this is different. It’s a whole new kind of suffocation, one that leaves her gasping, aching for more as her head turns, capturing Andy’s wandering lips with hers, claiming them with a kiss. They’re delicate, lingering kisses that leave her wanting more, but never chasing. 

Andy is too kind and giving, likely from guilt having left Quynh for so long, but with Joe and Nicki’s reassurance, not for lack of trying. 

And she’s forgiven Andy long ago, even when her return was shocking and their reunion cumbersome. Quynh could only hang onto the rage for so long, before her unyielding desire to be with Andy, to know she’s worn her necklace all this time, and shed tears knowing there was forgiveness and yearning in her eyes, was too much to withstand. 

“Come to bed,” Andy whispers, withdrawing from a passionate kiss. “We don’t have to sleep.” Her blue eyes burn with sincerity. “I’ll stay up with you.” It’s the most she can offer, yet it’s the world to Quynh. 

“No.” Quynh shakes her head. “You need your sleep.” She doesn’t remember mortality, it’s been far too long for her to recall that part of her life, but she’s sure it isn’t wise to forgo slumber. 

Andy’s smile is small and knowing, somewhere between remorseful and rebellious. “I promise to sleep during the day, with you.” 

Quynh takes her hand, yanking until she’s in front of her, and pulls her into her lap. She runs a hand up her thigh, slipping it between her legs, feeling the heat of her groin on her fingertips. 

“Stay with me,” she requests. “I’d love to finish this.” She gestures toward the painting, but her intentions say something entirely different. 

Quyhn’s voice is quiet, alluring, while she whispers sweet nothings into Andy’s ear, as Andy’s breath quickens; her desires clear as day in blue eyes. Her hand presses further until the warm, wet lips of her sex encompass the two fingers that slip through, breaching entry without question. Andy sighs, sagging into her left shoulder, providing Quynh ample room to dip in and slip a nipple between her lips, suckling the taught bud until Andy moans.

She’s missed this, the way Andy responds to her touch, turning liquid beneath her hand. 

There’s no words spoken as Quynh’s thumb swirls over her swollen, plump clit, fingers seeking entry until Andy’s g-spot is found; her wrist rotating in a way she’s learned long, long ago. She’s quick, if not thorough, in her goal to bring Andy ecstasy, allowing her body to unwind and let go of pent up guilt that no longer applies here, and releases her breast to capture Andy’s lips with hers; seizing all noise and cries, consuming her breath as she exhales, as she orgasms in her lap. 

She’s satisfyingly tasty, Quynh always enjoying the flavor of pleasure from Andy’s lips, as she kisses her down off the cliff she’s sent her on. Once she’s sure she’s spent, panting and placid in her arms, Quynh picks up her forgotten brush and finishes her work with the love of her existence softly breathing into her neck, sleeping just as she should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @stronglyobsessed


End file.
